The Gamer's Alliance
The Gamer's Alliance, or tGA, is a diceless, Discord-based Play By Post Role-Playing Game set in an original Medieval fantasy world which emphasizes writing and character development over combat. The rules are lax for the most part and allow a free playing environment although they are strict enough to prevent god-moding. The world of tGA has seen many grand events unfold, most recently a worldwide Catastrophe caused by the destruction of the legendary mage city of Alent at the end of the last Great War between demons who had intended to conquer the world and various alliances who had fought back against the hordes. The magical explosion of the City of Mages decimated the armies, created a strange phenomenon known as the Anomaly in its place, rearranged the continents, unleashed a great many monsters of unknown origin into the wilderness and ushered in the Fourth Age. Those from all sides who had miraculously survived the explosion at ground zero suffered from an equally mysterious, widespread amnesia, having forgotten the last days of the war and how the Catastrophe had happened to begin with. The gods whose presence was once felt in the world had mysteriously grown silent, leading to changes within their clergies who tried to have their prayers reach them for answers. In the following two relatively peaceful decades that have passed since then, the rival demon clans have set aside their differences and founded the Andarian Empire led by the Tetrarchy, four archdemons of the High Legions, although tensions still exist among these rivals who each want to be on top of the hierarchy. As the demons try to recover their fading strength and expand their empire via various means, so too have other new sovereign states—ranging from city-states to kingdoms—risen from the ashes of the old world as various races and factions try to adapt to a life after the Catastrophe in a world that has become both foreign and dangerous for them to explore. Although the Andarian Empire has reached out to the other nations diplomatically and seemingly wishes to coexist with its neighbors, many other budding nations fear that it is only a matter of time before the ever-scheming demons show their true colors and begin a war of conquest once more...a war from which the world might not recover this time around if ambitions of various rulers and power-hungry individuals are left unchecked. Despite their different ideals, the demons and other races have their equal share of heroes and villains among them, thus blurring the line of good and evil. The world of tGA is not a happy place to live in, but heroes on all sides are willing to fight against the odds in order to reach a better tomorrow. However, unbeknownst to many, a great darkness is rising from the shadows, intending to consume all they hold dear... Even though the world of tGA has its share of fantasy elements such as elves, dwarves, dragons, magic and such, there are also other elements such as the occasional airship, pirates, samurai, communists, fundies, the Soap, a gruesome plague, zombies and, last and least, Scuns. The stories have their share of dramatic elements, but humour is present as well. The world currently consists of many sovereign states and several continents, each of which has various factions with different motives. Although the story has the occasional battle and can get serious, humor is present as well, and the focus tends to be more on character development and interaction than combat. The game started out as a small ezboard in early 2000 and moved from server to server before settling on its current home in Discord. In tGA's earliest years the plots were mainly individual quests with derivative characters and settings but these storylines were later woven together into a coherent, original Myth Arc which is still ongoing. The history of the RP has been compiled into a comprehensive wiki, but no prior knowledge of the plot is required to join and participate in the story. External Links * The Gamer's Alliance wiki Category:Content